The Island
"Fun and Safe!" ''-The Islands official motto.'' The Island is an online-based, massively multiplayer online role-playing game (abbreviated as a MMORPG) created by Seth4564 in the late Winter of 2011. It had a public Beta Testing on Febraury 26th, 2011, and was officially launched on February 28th, 2011. It involves a virtual world, where the players are Fellys, and is featuring a large range of rooms, and is based on a grassy and hilly Island, after which the game is named. In March 2017, a spin-off named The Island: Planets was announced, and was released in experimental stages on October 24th, 2017. Trivia *Until July 29th, 2015, The Island updated on Thursdays or Wednesday nights, but now it usually updates on Tuesday at around 5:00 - 6:00 PM EST *Seth has never considered changing the name of the game, though he agree's it's slightly "weird" *There are only few animals that roam The Island, being Butterflies, Crabs, Goppers, Fish, Ants, and several others. Music To hear music used on The Island, click here. Phases Experimental ]] Back in December 2010, The Island was in its unofficial testing stages, with only several rooms accessible. Most rooms were dedicated to Crabs. Back then, The Island wasn't known as "The Island", instead it was known as "Crab Party", hence all the dedicated Crab rooms. Beta during beta testing.]] When the beta stages began, the game was renamed to "Virtual XAT World", and only one room was accessible, being the Pet Shop. The beta testing only lasted from February 26th through February 28th, 2011. Release On February 28th, 2011, the game was officially released to the public. As the years went by, many more rooms were added such as the Town, Arcade, Restaurant, Lighthouse, and many more. In May 2011, the game was officially named "The Island." Staff Nibiru Leader *SethTI Assistant *ELSenorTI *BlueyTI *Puffy *EllieBeatle Island Helper *AnthonyTI Gallery Logos old logo.png|May 2011 - July 2015 The Island Logo2.png|July 2015 - Present Cursors Cursor.png|The main cursor During Parties Cursor 5th.png|During the 5th Anniversary Party Cursor Pirate.png|During the Pirate Party All.gif|All colored cursors during the Crab Party 2016 Cursor Music.png|During the Music Festival 2016 and Island Jam Cursor TP.png|During the Titan Party and My Hero Academy Party Cursor Pre.png|During the Prehistoric Party Cursor Fellimpics.png|During the Fellimpics 2016 SU Cursors.gif|All gem cursors during the Steven Universe Party 2016 and Steven Universe Party 2017 Cursor Halloween.png|During the Halloween Party 2016 and Halloween Party 2017 Cursor Bear.png|During the We Bare Bears Party Cursor Holiday.png|During the Holiday Party 2016 and Holiday Party 2017 Cursor Element.png|During the Element Party 2017 Cursor Mountain.png|During the Mountain Climb 2017 Cursor Sky.png|During the Sky Festival 2017 Maroon 2.png|The Maroon Crab cursor during the Crab Party 2017 Cursor Witch.png|During the Witch Academy Party Cursor Island.png|During The Island Party Cursor Throwback.png|During the Throwback Party Cursor Adventure.png|During the Island Adventure Party Banners Banner.png|Default (2017) Banner Logo.png|Default (August 2017) During Parties banner element.png|Element Party 2017 banner Island Jam.png|Island Jam banner Crab.png|Crab Party 2017 banner Witch.png|Witch Academy Party banner TI.png|The Island Party Banner Hero.png|My Hero Academy Party Banner Throwback.png|Throwback Party Banner SU.png|Steven Universe Party 2017 Banner Halloween.png|Halloween Party 2017 Banner Adventure.png|Island Adventure Party banner Holiday.png|Holiday Party 2017 Inhabitants Felly Modern.png|A Felly All Crabs 4.png|Crabs Goppers.png|Goppers Fish.png|Fish Felind1.png|A Felind Butterfly.png|A Butterfly Other The Island 3.png|The cast of The Island All_Crabs_2.png|Every Crab color Goppers.png|Every Gopper color Fish.png|Every Fish color The Island.png|The view of The Island from above Nibiru 3.png|Nibiru, the planet The Island is on. See Also *TheislandTI.wixsite.com/home Category:The Island Category:Games Category:Game Category:2015 Category:2014 Category:2013 Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:2016 Category:2017